Austin Mahone's Sex slaves!
by Wooof
Summary: Austin decides to let one of his fan girls get a taste of his delicious dick! enjoy :)
1. Part one: The experience

Austin mahone was in his studio getting his dick milked and sucked by one of his fangirls. This girl knew exactly what she was doing as her head bobbed up and down, biting and slobbering all over his huge dick. Austin threw his head back in pure bliss as he got his dick soaked and sucked! he pounded into her tight throat, thrusting loudly. At this rate, he was pounding furiously into her throat, and causing a big mess of saliva to clog up her throat and mouth, soaking his dick, and making him even more excited.

She decided to take matters into her own hands and sucked him like a vacuum as his balls slammed into her saliva covered face with each thrust into her throat.

His balls swung back and forth as they tightened hard into his sack while drool ran down his legs and balls, his stomach boiled. He tried to thrust into her some more, but her mouth was just too powerful and sucked his hips into her face with each strong suck.

She used her hands to twist the base of his leaking cock and swallowed hard upon it, causing him to clench his teeth and hold back before he erupted his spunk. She took it out of her mouth and spit on it like a stray dog on the streets, and gulped it right back into her throat. He couldn't hold back any longer, she was just too much for him, the way she jacked him, the way she choked around his cock, and the way she spat on it made his balls turn purple.

With one last hard suck, his dick swelled. He made a loud embarrassing grunt before he exploded his milky load! cum ripped from his balls and through his dick, and coated her walls with his white spunk that filled her whole. Some oozed out of her mouth and down her chin. Her face was a mess that was covered in cum and drool. He felt his dick sloshing around in her throat as she started swallowing it. She moaned around him as she swallowed, and he felt his dick sliding down her throat with each gulp of his cum.

When he finally pulled his cock out, cum splooshed out and splattered on her face.

" Are you ready for round two?" He says as he flips her over on all fours, her ass poked out, and her vagina vulnerable to be intruded by Austins huge cock.

**To be continued...**


	2. Part two: The fuck

The girl sucked his tender wet dick a couple of times until it grew rigid again. Then she spat on it before getting on top of him and slammed her pussy on top of him like a crazed animal. She slammed her ass upon his pelvis like a raging bull. POUND POUND POUND! She made sweet love to his dick as she clenched and unclenched around him. This turned him on so much he felt like he was gonna pop.

He almost came but held it in as she continued to slam down onto him.

Austin slammed his hips into her, crashing his hard cock into her prostate exactly with each mad thrust. He saw stars and kept seeing flashes of white because he felt like he was gonna pass out from so much sexual pleasure. She saw his swaety abs spasm and was also rewarded with a thick warm gush of semen shooting straight into her pussy. Cum splash into her prostate as she felt his hot soaked dick twitch madly as cum splooshed out of him. They both moaned loudly as she came as well, cumming in unison.

The girl kept pounding down onto his pelvis as Austin felt his cum sloshing around in her pussy and around his dick which made him harder than ever. This made him cum a second time. His toes curled and his balls emptied as his cum filled her whole. "Oh fuck" Austin moaned as he kept slapping his pelvis into her tight pussy. SLAP SLAP SLAP! her pussy clenched like a vice around his cock as she sprayed her juice a second time. They both collapsed onto the studio ground and tounge kissed each other before putting on their clothes and leaving. Austin paid her the 100 dollars he promised before leaving. He walked home with a hard on and was waiting for his next fangirl to suck him and get pounded like the whore she was.

To be continued...


	3. The next whores

Austin was awaited by three sexy young females in his room already naked, with dildos, lube, condoms and a warm bed to get fucked to death on. He ripped his clothes off as his hard wet dick slung out, and believe me, it pulsed like no other and was yarning to get sucked. The girls were so turned on by his image that they almost squirted. The girls walked up to him and messaged his dick.

One girl sucked him, bobbing her head as she deep throated him as the others tounge kissed him. Austin accedently ccame down the girl's throat. "SORRY ABOUT THAT" he said as cum gushed down the girls throat. She tried to pull away, but he held her head and forced her to swallow it all. But she just couldn't, she didn't like cum. So she used the cum as lube to lube his dick while continuing to suck. Austin didnt care because he enjoyed that too.

He slapped one of the girls asses and told one of them to get on their knees. He positioned his cock at the girl, spit on his cock and slowly went all the way in her. Then he pounded his wet cock hard into her. Causing the bed to creek. The bed thumped into the wall causing a dent. As he fucked all three wet sweaty females up the ass, he came hard in their faces, splattering his semen on their face, on their eyes, in their mouths and in their asses. His dick was sore when he went to bed with all three girls.

When he woke up the next morning, he was tied to the bed with a tight cock ring around his cock. "You aren't going to cum within minutes of fucking us again" the three girls said.

to be continued again...


	4. The next whores pt 2

Austin was tied to the bed with his big juicy cock standing straight up (pulsing hard). It was already covered in lube and was yearning to be sucked. The three whores were ready as they made sure that the cock ring was nice and tight before one girl took her mouth and engulfed him to the back of her throat. She gagged hard before snatching it out of her mouth. His cock was glistening in throat saliva, the girl smacked his cock against her lips before the next girl deep-throated him, and the repeating continued.

Then the whores spat all over his cock and rubbed it in with the glossy lube. He shuddered when all 6 hands moved up and down his cock like a pumping machine. These girls were strippers, so they knew exactly where to touch him.

They hallowed their cheeks as they sucked and jacked his dick over and over again. This made him almost pop. His dick went in and out of their mouths at a fast rate. his balls grew hard into his sack as the sucking became sloppier, wetter and louder. They put a paper bag over his head and bit and chewed on him while flicking the tip of his dick with their wet tongues, all doing great wonder to his balls and dick.

Then out of nowhere his eyes bulged out as thick cum splooshed out a big mess, through the cock ring and exploded in the girls faces and bodies. His body tightened as the thick semen erupted all over the place.

His balls, dick and legs were covered in his sweet salty sperm. It glistened on the girls faces. Austin was so tired to the point where he felt like his balls were empty. But the girls weren't done yet, they put him on all fours and spread his hard donkey ass cheeks apart. They dug their fingers in his shit hole and stretched him completely. They grabbed 14 inch dildos and was ready for their next round.

To be continued...


	5. The next whores: Pt 3

Austin made a grimace as the girls slid their wet fingers in and out of his ass, sliding in and out with ease. his ass started to burn as one of the girls spreead his donkey ass cheeks apart to get a good sloppy wet lick to his hole.

They spit and pumped their fingers in and out of him as his hole started to pucker!

"mmm yeah girls, don't stop!" Austin moaned as they licked and kissed his ass like it was a piece of delicious cake. Then one of the girls slapped his ass with a thick black belt! it hurt like hell, but it sure turned him on. His cheeks started to turn bright pink from the brutal slaps of the belt. Then they tied him to the bed on all fours with his ass sticking straight out!

"We are gonna fuck you senseless until you pass out" one of the girls said with a evil smile.

The girls licked his earlobe and played with his balls and dick. They had put a cock ring around the base of his cock so he wouldn't spurt! his body was sweating and still had last minutes cum all over his lower stomach and spread like lotion on his thighs, dick and balls. It made his thighs and dick glisten like silk.

One of the girls sucked his dick, and deep throated him as the second pumped his ass with her fingers while the other tongue kissed him.

Austin wanted to cum so badly, because the way the girls moved their hands all over his body, the way his balls boiled, how hard his dick pulsed with each hard suck to his dick made him extremely horny that he almost saw white and exploded. "Oh fuck! just fuck me already!" Austin complained, and with that, he felt something large dig deeper and deeper into his virgin ass, and it pushed all the way to his sweet spot. Austin's face strained with a scream, and his eyes rolled all the way in the back of his head because he had never had something (especially large) in his ass before. He sure was glad it wasn't a guy that was fucking him or else he'd cry like a little bitch!

The dildo stretched him out as it moved slowly in and out of him, he tightened his anus around the dildo with each pump. Then they pumped it faster and faster causing Austin to grip the bed sheets with his hands and his toes curled while one of the girls pumped his dick hard and fast so he could cum all over her face!

As the pumping went to a rapid speed, so did the pumping on his dick! which caused a frenzy. Mad grunts and monsterous groans echoed throughout his bedroom as they pumped the shit out of his dick and ass. His hole was on fire , and with one last hard smash into his sweet spot, he came so hard that he passed out. thick liquid milky cum splashed all over the girls hands and face. Each girl took turns drinking the cum as he erupted. His balls strunk as he came with a mighty eruption!

Later that day, the girls left him there with a load of money and a letter thanking him for the amazing time they spent with him.


	6. Austin's last fuck

As Austin laid in his bed knocked out. He awoke tied to the bed once again, this time, to only find 3 striped oily hot guys in their early 20s, dicks hard as rocks, and messaging Austin's dick and ass. Austin almost screamed as one of the guys bent down and sucked the shit out of the slippery dick.

Austin wasn't ready for this, but he grunted and contorted his face in pleasure mixed with pain as his dick got sucked and spat on. Each long suck was slick, sloppy, and juicy, enough spit to lube his dick, and slippery enough to slide in and out of the mouth choking upon him. The guy choked hard, but he didn't give up, because Austin thrusted his hips into his throat!.SUCK SUCK SUCK! gulp gulp gulp all the way into the guy's muscular throat, which contracted with every suck.

The 2nd guy tongue kissed Austin and gave him several dark hickies all over his neck. Austin couldn't hold back any longer, as he shot his creamy load into the guys throat. The guy drunk it all with ease and continued to suck harder and harder. The third guy spread Austin's legs apart and stuck his finger in his (still sore) anus and fucked the puckered sweaty hole.

All guys doing wonders to Austin which made him see stars and almost cum again, but the guy pulled off the dick with a loud pop.

Austin licked his lips in a horny way and told the guy to sit on his cock. So the guy obeyed and bounced onto Austins dick and slammed his ass onto him, all the way to the base. Austin's eyes bulged out as the guy wasted no time, and started bouncing his hard muscled ass onto Austin's dick, circling his movements and clenching his hole tightly. This made Austin's dick swell and explode ropes and ropes of milky cum! filling the guy up whole, and dripping onto the bed.

Then the 2nd guy had his turn, his ass was slimmer and hole was tighter, which made Austin squirm from the intensity of the pleasure on his cock. Bounce bounce bounce, and with the 20th slam, Austin came a 2nd time. SPLOOSH! cum splattered inside of the slim guy's hole and gushed onto the bed. Then the third guy, which was the strongest of the bunch, was about to have his turn, but instead, he wanted to fuck Austin instead.

When Austin saw the guy's 20 incher, Austin gulped hard as the guy made him get on all fours, slapped a tube of oil on his ass, then slapped his hard fat dick across Austin's donkey ass cheeks before sliding all the way in with a fast thrust.

Austin's ROARED as he got fucked hard and fast, sweaty bodies tangled and rubbing against each other. The bed was shaking and breaking as his ass turned red from the mighty slams into his ass, which made loud jiggle noises. Austin's long cock slung back and forth, then left and right, slapping his stomach and then slapping his balls. SMACK SMACK SMACK!

As he got fucked harder and harder, his body tightened as he felt the cum move from his balls and threw his hard dick, and shot out ultra hard! cum flung everywhere! on his face, the guys, his stomach, and everywhere else. Then after that, he fell unconscious! and when he woke up, he found himself sleeping next to them (hugging him tightly with their legs and arms over his body) and a giant dick still up his sore ass.


End file.
